First Kisses and Sneaking
by Kaji The Harlequin
Summary: Set in marauder times! Sirius has an admierer(sp?)! And what's this? James is creeping off with...Lucius..? Bah, things get odder and odder don't they?


Well!!!! I'm back!!! With a friend and a fic!!  
  
Okibi: hello!  
  
She's been helpin' me! Ain't she nice? Kaisu doesn't like HP so Okibi's gonna help!  
  
Kaisu: It's not that I don't LIKE it as much as I just can't stand British people...  
  
*rolls eyes* She is sooo weird......... Well anyways!!! Lets go!!! This is complete fluff!!   
  
Okibi: We were listening to Play while we were typing.  
  
Yep! It's an adorable Sirius/Remus! in the Marauder days of course. And now that I've read the fifth book I kinda know how they all acted......... They're all 15. It's kinda short but it's sweet and it's got some humor......... we think at least. NOW ONWARD!!!  
  
Kaisu: YAMI!!!! *winces* Wall......... Well I warned her. Not that it does any good.  
  
*whack!* Dammit!!! We need something other than walls.........  
  
Marik: Glass......... So if you break it, it will cut you......... *is drugged*  
  
Go back to Binding Souls!!  
  
Marik: Yes ma'am.........  
  
We have to sedate him or he tries to burn things. *shrugs* Now lets go! *steps around wall*  
  
Kaisu: *claps*  
  
Okibi: o.O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an extremely boring day in History of Magic classroom. Professor Binns was droning about goblin wars......... as usual. Half of the students were asleep and drooling.......... as usual. Sirius Black was bored out of his mind. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote in his neat writing:  
  
'Bloody hell this is boring!!'  
  
He folded the parchment and passed to the boy to his right: The infamous James Potter. The said boy chuckled and winked at Sirius and scrawled back:  
  
'You're always right Paddy. Now look to your left......... I think you have an admirer.'  
  
Sirius cast a glance to his left like James said. Remus Lupin was staring at him......... As if he didn't hear Binns droning voice. Sirius turned his full attention to Remus and he blushed bright red.   
  
"Are you ill, Mr. Lupin?" Asked Binns.  
  
Remus bowed his head and blushed harder, if that was possible.  
  
"N-no sir," he stuttered, "I'm fine, sir."  
  
Sirius winked at Remus and passed yet another small piece of paper to the brown haired boy. it read:  
  
'Meet me after class in the common room before anyone else......... You'd better hurry up and get out of here early to get the best chairs by the fire. They ARE the most comfy after all!! And we're going to be talking for awhile......... and maybe more.........'  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius who winked... then over at James who looked like he was having trouble winking......... his eye was twitching......... oh wait! he was winking......... Remus sighed and started paying more attention to the professor rather than his love life.........  
  
~*~  
  
After the lesson, Remus gathered his things and left the classroom in a flurry. Sirius and James stayed behind. James chuckled.  
  
"Well he really wants to talk to you doesn't he?"  
  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "Yes he does. Well wish me luck, Prongs"  
  
James snorted, "It's bad luck to wish people bad luck."  
  
"Where did you hear that? Then that means during our O.W.L.S when McGonagall wished us good luck she's actually dooming us to failure!!!!! It's a conspiracy!!!"  
  
James shook his head, "You are weird and have issues. Go! Go find you lover boy!!"  
  
Sirius grinned and took off out of the room. He hurried to the portrait.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Flubby Wubby."  
  
The portrait opened and he made his way to the common room's most comfortable chairs. Remus was waiting for him just like Sirius had told him to do.  
  
'Hmmm......... That would be a good trait.' He thought with mild humor, 'I'd probably be the one sitting and staying though.'  
  
Sirius didn't even get a chance to take a slight step foreword before Remus whipped his head around. He had his wand in his hand and it was pointed at Sirius chest.   
  
"Whoa!" Cried Sirius in alarm, "What ya gonna do? Kill me?" He walked foreword and peered into Remus' face, "ya look like you've seen a ghost......... or a really ugly girl tried to rape you......... or Lucius tried to say hi......... Did he do it again? last time I damn near shit my self when he asked about James......... Hey!! I-"  
  
Remus cut him off with his hand, "No......... it wasn't Lucius. I'm just jumpy." He smiled, "You wanted to ask me something?"  
  
Sirius arched a fine black brow, "Ooookaay. That was......... Weird to say the least." He sat down in the chair next to Remus, "I was wondering if you......... ah......... Damn this is difficult."  
  
Remus smiled and cocked his head to the side, "What's difficult, Paddy?"  
  
Sirius rubbed the back of his head, "Willyougooutwithme?"  
  
"......... Pass that by me again only this time slower and in English because I think you were speaking Hebrew."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Will you go out with me? I would love it if you would."  
  
Remus' face broke out into a huge smile. he launched himself at Sirius and hugged him tightly around the neck, "Of course I will!!! I've a HUGE crush on you since I've seen you!!"   
  
Sirius pulled him back slightly. he smirked and leaned into kiss him. When their lips meet, Remus let out a squeal surprise but sunk into the kiss. Their tongues dueled in a battle for dominance, neither backing down. They finally had to break for air.  
  
"Wow." Said Remus breathlessly, "That was my first kiss."  
  
Sirius held him to his chest, "And hopefully not your last, ne?" This comment earned a blush from Remus.  
  
"Well. Let's do it again?" Asked Remus apprehensively.  
  
"Of course!!" Sirius and Remus made their way to the boy's dorm for some 'alone time'. Meanwhile James was in the common room. He scratched his head and looked around.  
  
"I wonder where they went to......... I wanted to spy on them. Well, back to my favorite pastime." He took out his invisibility cloak from under his robes, "Going into the Slytherin common rooms and snogging with Lucius!!"   
  
He disappeared underneath and all you saw was the portrait door open and close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IT'S DONE AND I ONLY HIT WALL ONCE!!!!!  
  
Kaisu: she means a writer's block  
  
No. I mean a real wall.  
  
Okibi: Mesa so lost.  
  
You're always lost. well I may have to do a LuciusxJames for the next chapter!!  
  
Kaisu: *nods*   
  
Both: Ja ne!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


End file.
